


home

by renjunnie



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie/pseuds/renjunnie
Summary: just a drabble about sleepy cuddles
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 59





	home

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on april 28, 2017!

Jongin peeked out from under the fluffy blanket, blinking sleepily. The room was cold. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the blond hair of the boy nestled in his arms. He smelled like... was that honey? He smelled like the feeling Jongin got when the autumn leaves fell from the trees and crunched beneath his feet; he smelled like the feeling Jongin got when he stood on-stage in front of his fans.

Sure, he smelled like honey, but underneath that he smelled like warmth and happiness and everything Jongin had ever wished for.

Taemin smelled like home.

\---

Taemin stirred slowly, stretching his legs from where they were curled up, catlike, at his stomach. He was warm. Jongin’s arms were looped around his chest and his head was buried in Taemin’s hair. Taemin smiled, and curled himself back up. He was safe here, away from the schedules and deadlines, away from the prying eyes and camera lenses. He was safe here, in Jongin’s arms.

He didn't want to leave.

\---

"Good morning, babe." Jongin's voice was raspy from sleep, and muffled from his mouth being pressed into the top of Taemin's head.

Taemin stretched again, rolling to face Jongin without breaking the cage his arms held him in. He smiled, eyes half-closed, and pressed his forehead into Jongin's neck.

"Morning."

Jongin pulled Taemin closer, tightening his arms. He felt Taemin's smile on his neck, and smiled himself. Their legs were tangled together, and Taemin's arms were curled up between the two of them. They were one -- neither of them could tell where Jongin ended and Taemin began.

Nothing remained but the two of them. Life was pushed away, for the moment.


End file.
